


Henry Turner x Reader

by angelnewt



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelnewt/pseuds/angelnewt
Summary: Henry confesses his love to the reader after she's wounded. A request from tumblr.





	Henry Turner x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is for spn-applepie-imagines on tumblr. I hope you like this sweetheart.  
> I'm still new to the writing process so feedback and writing tips would be appreciated.

You had been in love with Henry Turner since the moment you met him.

 You did not believe in love at first sight but the moment you met him and saw who he truly was, you fell for him.

You joined Henry on the quest to find the trident. You became friends with Carina Smyth even though Henry had fallen in love with her, or so you thought.

When Captain Salazar and his men attacked the Black Pearl, you and Henry fought them off side-by-side.

You were tiring out and you had become distracted watching Henry when one of the Spaniards slashed your side with his sword wounding you but not enough to kill you. You cried out in pain and Henry heard you and rushed over to you.

He fought the cursed man off. Henry helped you sit down so he could look at you wound.  He stopped the bleeding then Carina helped him as he stitched you up. You winced and tried not to think about what was happening.  “You’re going to be alright” Henry comforted. “It doesn’t feel like it” You complained. Henry smiled at you. His smile was the last thing you saw before exhaustion took over and you dozed off to sleep.  Henry stayed by your side all night. Carina offered to take turns keeping an eye on you but Henry wouldn’t have it. He wanted to be there when you woke up.

The next morning you awoke to the sounds of sea gulls and men grumbling and complaining. You opened your eyes to see Henry fast asleep but still holding onto your hand. You smiled to yourself.

 Henry woke up a few minutes afterwards. “Good Morning” You greeted. “Good morning Y/N, how are you feeling?” He asked. “A little better” You reply. “I was worried about you” He confessed. You squeezed his hand reassuringly. “You worry too much” You told him. “I can’t help it when it comes to you” He said and you smiled at him.

 Henry leaned in closer to you. “I need to tell you something, something I should I should’ve told you long ago.” He paused then said, “I love you Y/N, I’ve always loved you. There are some people that you know right from the moment you meet them that they’re meant to be in your life and you can’t lose them, and that’s you.”  His confession shocked you and you felt breathless, as you got lost in his eyes.

“Say something” He pleaded quietly. “I thought you were in love with Carina” You said. It was not what you meant to say but it came out nevertheless.  Henry looked at you surprised. “What? No.” He said, “Is that why you distanced yourself recently, because you believed me to be in love with Carina.” He questioned. You sighed “Yes. I would not stand in the way of your happiness. I love you too much,” You answered. “You do love me then?” He asked hopefully. “Yes. I love you Henry” You beamed. Henry smiled and leaned down to give you a soft kiss on the lips. The kiss may have been small and quick but your heart pounded in your chest and you felt like you could soar. You tried to lean up and kiss him more but the movement caused a pain in your side and you hissed. Henry placed a hand on your face. “You need to rest. We can make up for lost time later” He spoke softly. You nodded. He smiled and leaned down to kiss your forehead then he left you to rest. You drifted off to sleep with a contented smile on your face.

**Author's Note:**

> No longer taking requests


End file.
